Paper Flowers
by Quasiperfection
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for a very long time and Sakura isn't doing to well without him. Were promises broken? Will Sakura except Sasuke back into her life? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_I linger in the doorway  
Our alarm clock screaming  
Monster's calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_---_

Sakura awoke from her deep slumber. She walked over to the kitchen as she whiped the sleep from her eyes. This is how her days had been since he left. Wake up alone, eat breakfast alone, go to work, come home to an empty house, and go to sleep alone. Sure, she'd see here friends at work, but it still didn't fill the void at home.

He had said he'd come back for her, but with each passing day she kept thinking it more unlikely. She couldn't think of this, though. That always clouded her mind, and she had to work today.

---

"Doctor Haruno?...Doctor Haruno?"

"Huh?" Sakura was knocked out of her day dreams.

"You have some patients outside waiting for you and I was told there was some paperwork I needed to pick up."

"Uh..." she trailed off in thought, "Oh! Sorry, the papers are right here. You can send in the first patient."

---

"A round of sake!!!" the blonde headed ninja screamed. "This working girl has had a hard day!"

"Just shut up, Naruto," Sakura groaned.

"Gosh Sakura, you haven't been looking very good lately," Hinata said with sincere worry in her voice.

"I haven't been feeling well lately."

"You sure there isn't something medical you can do to help with this?"

"All that can cure this problem is sake!" Naruto yelled. "Lots and lots of sake!!"

"Thanks," Sakura said, taking the beverage. "I am really going to need this."

---

Drunk and disoriented, Sakura fumbled her keys. _Oh god, why did I have to drink so much. I never come home this late. I'm going to be even worse tomorrow thanks to that annoying baka._ She got the keys into the lock, and entered her appartment.

She sensed she wasn't alone. Flipping on the lights as fast as she could while holding fight stance, she saw the intruder standing in the corner.

He spoke, in a deep vice that was so familiar to her. "Hi honey, I came back for you."

At that moment, everything went black and she felt herself spiralling out of consciousness.

---

A/n:

This is my lastest story, hope you like it thus far. I will try and update frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

---

_This darkness, it seems almost impenitrable. The silence, is equally so. How long have I been floating here? Minutes, hours, days?_

_"Sakura...Sakura"_

_A voice in the nothingness. Someone is calling out to me. But where is that coming from? _

_A light, just straight ahead. A way out, perhaps?_

_---_

"Sakura, are you awake"

She looked up into a face of a certain Uchiha. a scream escaped from her lips.

"Aren't you happy to see me," Sasuke asked puzzled.

"I would've been happier five months ago," she scoffed as she headed for the bathroom. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"I'm not sure, a couple of hours. But Sakura, aren't you happy? I came back for you, Tsunade has given me full pardon -" Sakura stopped him.

"You kept your promise, but what makes you think that's good enough?"

Sasuke was confused. "Listen, I know I was gone for a year, bu-" again, he was cut off.

"I don't have time for this, I need to go to work."

---

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office.

"Rough night?" the 5th hokage asked looking up at her tired apprentice.

"You let Sasuke come back?"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tsunade asked.

"You know he's been the cause of my stress since he left. I was finally going to move on! Now seeing him again is just making things so much worse."

"Sakura, you need to calm down. Your chakra is dangerously depleated for some reason..."

"Calm down? There is no time for me to calm down. How can you -" ...and the darkness took over again.

---

A/n:

Sorry that it was such a short chapter. R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

---

The Hospital; that's where Sakura was sent. She looked over and saw a vase full of flowers on the nightstand.

There was a card:

_Sakura_

_Hope you are feeling healthy and youthful again, soon._

_With Love,_

_Rock Lee_

"Lee; He's so good to me," she mumbled.

"You've got that right!" a cheery voice said from the doorway. It was Lee, himself. He'd grown up so much over the years. Sure he still has the bowl cut and he wears his green spandex training clothes from time to time, but he has changed. He is no longer the little boiy who used to constantly try and woo Sakura. Now he is her friend, her go-to-guy, the one who will always make sure she's okay.

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, alot better," she paused. "Do you know what happened?"

"You fainted, atleast thats what the doctors told me."

"Hn..." she trailed off in thought. "You think you can call the doctor in here so I can get the full diagnosis?"

"Sure thing." He left the room and within a few minutes the doctor came in.

"And how are we feeling, Ms. Haruno?"

"I-i'm good. What's wrong with me doc?"

"Miss, we're afraid you might be suffering from depression."

---

A/N: Sorry to cut it off extra short, but I felt like leaving you with a cliff hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

"Depression?" Even as a doctor, Sakura couldn't fully understand what this meant.

"Does that explain everything that's been happening?" Lee was so concerned.

"That is what we believe at this time." the doctor replied. "You should be fine though, as long as you stay away from stressful situations and if you take the meds we'll be perscribing you."

The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle filled to with white pills.

"Now, you should take these once a day. You are, however, also supposed to take one when you feel you're in a great deal of stress. Come back in 3 months so we can see if that perscription strength will work for you."

---

Sakura walked into here apartment. Slumped down in a chair, she began figgeting with the bottle of drugs.

She decided it would be a good idea to take the meds. She walked over to the sink and filled up a glass. As soon as the pill touched her lips, the door opened.

"Hey! How's my fav-" Sasuke cut off.

"What's that?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I-it's nothing," Sakura stuttered.

"Bull Shit!!" he yelled. "Tell me what those are for!"

"I was at the hospital today, you bastard!!!" Sakura was furious at Sasukes random outburst.

Sasuke's face completely changed. He collapsed on the floor in tears.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

---

A/N: Sasuke's being an ass. Sorry it took me so long to post, I was on vacation. I made it short 'cause I didn't want you guys to wait forever.


	5. Chapter 5

She just sat there, staring at him.

When did he become so pathetic? So weak? This wasn't the Sasuke she knew.

She had to do something, anything to make him stop crying. She did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

---

On the floor, pinned under Sasuke, Sakura was beginning to regret her decision.

_He's an animal. He'd probably kill me if he had the chance. I don't know why I'm thinking this...All I know is that I need to break away._

She tired to pull out from under him. Nothing.

"What's wrong, Blossom?" he asked, noticing her struggle. There was something sinister about his voice.

"I-i don't want this," she stammered.

"But Blossom, I love you," His gaze dug into her.

She hesitated. These were not words she wanted to hear. Sure, at one time they were, but not now. Not like this. This wasn 't right. This just wasn't right. His words seemed twist, his mind seemed to be the same. She wanted to escape, but she knew she couldn't.

"Well?" Sasukes voice almost snarled.

"I love you, too," She lied.

---

_I can see your man can't help but win  
Any problems that may arise.  
But in his mind there can be no sin  
If you never criticize.  
You just keep on repeating all those  
Empty "I love you"s.  
Until you see the you deserve better  
I'm gona lay right into you._

_---_

A/N: Another freakishly short chapter...but o well, it lets you guys get the story faster. I added a verse from The White Stripes' song You Don't Know What Love Is. Well, keep reading, there are plenty more chapters to come.


	6. Chapter 6

_You don't know what love is  
You just do as you're told.  
Just as a child of ten might act  
But you're far too old.  
You're not hopeless,  
Or helpless.  
And I hate to sound cold.  
But you don't know what love is  
You just do as you're told._

---

Sleep. She never thought she'd love it so much. Not her chance to sleep, but seeing Sasuke in a deep slumber.

She found her window of opportunity. Her chance to break free, if only for a little while.

In the cover of night, she took her leave.

---

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!**

"Ugh, Who could be bothering me at this hour?" Lee was aroused from his dreams.

He searched for his slippers and a pair of pants to wear over his boxers, all the while groaning "I'm coming" to the person at the door.

He slowly made his way to his loud visitor. He opened the door.

There stood Sakura, bare foot, face drenched in tears. She looked scared.

"Co-could I st-st-stay her for the nigh-ight," she said threw sobs.

---

She sat on Lee's couch, curled up in a blanket but still shaking.

He handed her a cup of tea. She graciusly took it and he sat down next to her.

After a long while of silence, Sakura spoke the first words. "Sasuke's back."

"What?" Lee was in shock. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Last night? Two nights ago? All this fainting has messed up my sense of time."

"Well, does Tsunade know?" Sakura rolled her eyes at this.

"Yes, she welcomed him with open arms!"

Lee was stunned speechless.

"He's getting weird," she said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"How so?"

"He's become...moody."

"Moody?" Lee almost laughed at this. "That's a term used for women, Sakura! But no matter. He's always been moody, dear. That's nothing new!"

"Its different this time," she protested. "He's become agressive, and sometimes...hostile."

"Hostile! He didn't hit you, did he!!" Lee's eyes were glowing with fury.

"No," she replied. "But that's why I'm here. I was scared, I didn't want anything bad to happen. So I left."

"Well, you're welcome to stay on my couch as long as you want." Lee said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you."

---

Another short one, but I'm going to be at band camp twelve hours a day next week and didn't want to keep you waiting. So see you in chapter whatever...I've stopped keeping track.


	7. Chapter 7

**BOOM! CRASH!**

It was storming hard outside.

The sound of thunder was causing Sakura to shake. She sat on Lee's couch, wrapped up in a blanket with a lamp illuminating the room.

Another crash, and all the lights went out. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran to the only place she'd feel safe in this house: Lee's bedroom.

---

Lee was dead asleep. He wasn't even fased by the storm.

In his own little dreamland, nothing could take him away from bliss. Except a 100 pound kunoichi pouncing into his bed.

"What the-?" Lee sprung straight up. He looked into the blue eyes of his midnight intruder. She was, once again, crying.

"Oh, Sakura. What's wrong?"

"Th-the lights went out," she stuttered.

Lee let out a sigh. "It'll be ok," he said as he whiped the tears from her eyes.

He wrapped Sakura up in the blankets. She curled up next to him, muffling her sniffles in his chest. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep.

---

The normal morning sounds could not be heard over the racket coming from outside the appartment.

"Sakura!!!" the man's voice shouted. "Sakura, I know you're in there!!!"

She woke up hearing the noise. In such great shock, the only words she was able to say was "oh shit!"

Lee and Sakura decided to just keep quiet, hoping that Sasuke would leave. It didn't work.

The shouting got louder and the sound of banging on the door started joining in. After awhile, they could here wood splintering. "God, he's trying to break in."

With one final **crack** the door opened.

Lee sprung from the bed. He was going to protect Sakura at all costs.

Sasuke burst into the bedroom. "Step aside, Lee" he growled. "You're not involved in this."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her."

An evil look gleamed in his eyes. "Fine."

Sakura knew what was happening. "Lee, don't look at him! He's using his shaaringan!"

"Don't worry." Lee closed his eyes and tripped Sasuke, giving him enough time to grab Sakura's headband and use it to cover his eyes.

Using only sound to sense where Sasuke was in the room, Lee unleashed the full extent of his power.

Throwing kicks and punches, he hit almost every single time. Sasuke, not being in his right mind, had no idea what to do.

He soon grew tired of it.

"Fuck," he yelled out. "you're not worth this, Sakura. I love you, sweetie. I'll come back for you when he's not around." and he left

---

"Pyschotic" Lee said as he sat back in bed.

"I am so, so sorry." Sakura used a healing jutsu on his wounds.

"It's ok," he said with a smile. "I'll always be there for you, Blossom."

---

A/N: Please SasuSaku fans, DON'T HURT ME!!! I'm just changing things up a lil, it might not be a SakuLee fic in the end. Well, I'm done with band camp and I know you guys missed me, so more chapters should be coming up shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to have to leave you for a while," Lee said as he started searching for his things.

"What? Why?" she stammered.

"I have a mission in Suna."

"A mission! Lee you are in no condition to do battle!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fight, the Kazekage wants to see me." Lee seemed very happy about this.

"You should probably go see Tsunade," he continued. "She needs to know what happened here today."

And with that, he left.

---

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura is here to see you."

The 5th Hokage looked up from her paperwork. "Thank you Shizune, send her in."

The doors opened, and the pink haired ninja walked in.

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little better. Tsunade, there's something I need to tell you. Sasuke attacked Lee today."

"What!? How could this have happened?" she started, then uttered under her breathe, "I knew something seemed wrong with him."

Sakura stared blankly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Its nothing big," Tsunade said looking up. "There was just something different about his eyes."

---

Sakura had a flashback to when she was still a Genin. The time Gaara went full demon...

Being crushed by sand, holding on to every breathe. She looked over at Gaara, a man who one day would be loved by a nation, a man who she has found friendship in. Not on this day.

She could see the look in his eyes, the eyes of Shukaku. She'd this look elsewhere, when Naruto is using the power of Kyuubi.

But she also knew what could lay ahead, and this made her eyes start tearing up. She remembered what happened to Gaara and she didn't want that to happen to Sasuke.

Yes, even after all that has happened, she still loved him. She new if there was something wrong they would work threw it, she'd be able to help.

She wanted her Sasuke back, and she was going to do everything in her power to get him.

---

A/N: Yes! It's going to be a SasuSaku fic!!! But don't worry about Lee, I'm gonna right a fic about him once I'm done with this one. oh and REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Tsunade, this may sound crazy, but I think Sasuke might be possessed by a demon."

"What? That can't be possible. He's been with the sound village, and they've been monitored for weeks now. I don't think they could get something like that past us."

They took a moment to ponder this, when it finally hit them. "The Akatsuki!!"

"Wait, Sakura! We can't jump to conclusions like this."

Sakura turned her eyes away. "I know, but we need to find out what's going on."

"You're right." She called Shizune into the room. "Bring them in."

The doors opened, revealing three cloked ninjas.

They walked up to the desk. "Sakura, we have been sent here to help you with your mission." said the first ninja.

She looked confused. "Wait a minute, I recognize that voice." She pulled back is hood. A mess of blonde spikes popped out from under it.

"Naruto!" she shreiked as she glomped him to the ground. "Its nice to see you, too" he said as he gasped for air.

"Troublesome," muttered the second ninja as he helped his commrad up.

"Shikamaru?"

"Guilty." he replied as he took off his hood. The third ninja was Neji.

Looking at all her long time friends, she couldn't have been happier with any other team.

---

_Swirling shades of blue  
slow dancing in your sky,  
The sun kisses the earth  
and I hush my urge to cry._

_I want to be there for you...  
Someone you can come to...  
It runs deeper than my bones...  
I want to be there for you.  
Cause I hear the whispered words  
in your masterpiece, beautiful...  
You speak the unspeakable through...  
I love you too._

_---_

Stake outs can be the most gruelling and ...well frankly, boring missions a ninja can be put on. Shikamara's constant whining wasn't really helping.

"When is something going to happen? I've already had time to calculate several battles, and we still haven't seen the Akatsuki. Are you guys even sure they're here?" He continually whined.

"Oh will you grow up," Neji growled. "We've only been out here for a couple of hours." He let out a long sigh. "You used to be so patient, now even Naruto is less annoying than you."

Naruto blinked. "I don't know if I should thank you or punch you in the face." Neji looked at him and smiled. "Thank you will be plenty."

Naruto gave Neji his classic big, stupid grin. "Well, you used to be so emo. I guess all you need was to get laid." He and Shikamaru started laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.

"Yeah man, Ten Ten's got you wrapped. You were never this happy til she came along." Shika-kun said.

"Hey, you have no room to talk. You're the same way with Temari. Infact, didn't you just come back from visiting her in Suna?"

"Yeah..." Shikamaru tried to stall. He got lucky.

"Shush you guys. I think I hear something." Sakura whispered.

Two men wearing black cloaks walked into the clearing.

"Tobi is very pissed off right now." said the one with the spiral mask.

"I know you're upset with me, yeah," the blonde one tried to sound sincere. "It was Itachi's fault, yeah. He wanted to torture his brother, Sasuke."

"And Tobi worked so hard to get that demon."

"It didn't even have anyone to control it, yeah!" he almost shouted. He knew he had to calm down, though. "Don't worry, Sanbi is safe inside Sasuke, yeah. When the time comes, we'll get it back, and then we'll kill that little brat."

---

A/N: sorry it's been taking me so long to post. I've been busy. school starts on monday o.0


	10. Chapter 10

_Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?_

All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
´Cross the rolling open sea

Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Roating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you

---

"Sanbi? What the hecks a Sanbi?" Tsuande yelled.

"We have no clue either, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said throwing his hands up in the air. Tsunade gave him a sharp blow to the stomach in reply. "How many times have I told you not to call me that when we're working?"

"Tsumade, are you sure there is no way we can find out what Sanbi is?" Sakura sounded almost desperate.

"I had Shizune check it out," she replied. "She should be here shortly with the information."

Shizune soon walked in, holding a file. "I found something. Check out the picture."

Everyone gathered around the image.

"WTF!?!" they all yelled. "Its a gaint turtle!"

"Well," Tsunade started, "we kno its only three tailed, so its not that powerful. My guess is we just need to fix the seal."

---

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It´s a cross I need to bear_

All this black and cruel dispair  
This is an emergency  
Don´t you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now

---

They planned a sneak attack. Shuzune got him in the neck with poisoness darts while he was still asleep.

Sakura took him to the hospital, where they would make it so the demons chakra would combine with Sasukes.

---

_Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?_

Can you see?  
Can you see?  
See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won´t share

See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or whish away  
If I ask you not to stay

---

Sakura was asleep in the chair next to Sasukes bed. It had been days since he was put in the hospital and he still hadn't woken up. She was starting to think he never would.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks, even while she was at rest. The nightmares she'd have were getting increasingly worse.

Everytime, it would be him dying, or he'd disapear, and eachtime it made her more and more depressed.

"Sasuke." she whispered in her sleep. A groan came from the bed. "Sasuke?!"

His eyes opened. "Sakura, its me. It's really me." he cried.

She ran to him. She burried her face in his chest, trying to hide how much she was crying. "I've missed you so much."

---

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It´s a cross I need to bear_

All this black and cruel dispair  
This is an emergency  
Don´t you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now

---

A/N: I pretty much just added a t.A.T.u. song to this so it'd have more length, chapter ten should be coming today or tommorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

_Janie always said I was a mess  
Sorry bout that mess  
I made her bleed  
I'm planting my seed  
Still I knew it could take it if I opened up the rhythm  
I knew it could make it  
I hope her parents love her_

_---_

Sakura was returning home from a long day of work. She walked into her apartment and plopped down on the couch.

Darkness blocked her sight as broad hands covered her eyes. She pulled one of the hands off her face and bite down hard on it, causing its owner to yelp.

"He he, did you miss me," she asked, looking up into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Of course I did," he replied. "I don't get to see you for months and then the first day I come home you leave for work."

"I'm sorry," she pulled him down onto the spot beside her.

He kissed her firmly on the lips. "Well then, lets take this time to celebrate my return properly," he said with a wink.

"Oh, Sasuke. You perv!"

---

_So feelin the acid on the brain still I got that frame  
__I made her bleed  
__Yeah she wants that lovin you see  
Well if you live you wanna give or get old  
And if you never knew that we get old  
You live it up, you get old  
__Believe me when I say it's the same shit everyday  
But I got to know my place  
And if you don't it smacks you in your face I know  
I know her parents love her_

_---_

"Wow, I wish we could've celebrated like this early," Sakura said, breatlessly.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle at this. "Glad you liked it," he smiled, then kissing her forehead.

---a few weeks later---

Sakura came running home. She had just had a doctors appointment and she'd found out some exiting news!

She ran into the house and slammed the door. "Sasuke, Sasuke!!" she yelled.

"What? What is it?!" he ran into the room, looking all flustered.

"I'm pregnant!!" she ran up and hugged him.

"What, but we used protection! We're not even married yet." Although torn, Sasuke was thrilled about this.

---

_So billyed back in 1983 what did you do for me  
I made her bleed  
I'm planting my seed  
I knew we could make it  
I only knew that the bitch would break it  
I hope her parents love her_

---

Uchiha Izumi, that is their daughters name.

The first time Sasuke saw her, It melted his heart. Those beautiful pale blue eyes, that dark hair. She was breathtaking.

He leaned down and kissed his new wife slightly on the cheek. "I know your parents will love her." he whispered.

"I know they will, too."

---

_So my God look at me  
If he had to go I know  
I know I'm barely lovin' my holy creed  
You never knew that was what you need  
Oh my god honestly believe it or not its a disease.  
I hope her parents love her  
And I know her parents love her...so..._

_---_

A/N: Last chapter. Sorry, but this one's over. If you want more, I do have other stories. The romance I'm working on now is called "We're Gonna Be Friends" and it's real cute .. much less sad than this one. So yeah, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in it, nor do I own any of the songs I used. I'm 15, I don't _really _own anything.


End file.
